


Pay Attention

by starofinsomnia (EverettV)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fighting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto was too busy staring at Noctis to pay attention to the fight, and was hit by Gladio on accident.





	Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Promiscuous_Pidge 
> 
> based off of a fanart that i saw on tumblr by kaciart  
> http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/170431338163

Prompto is standing, mesmerized by Noctis and the way he moves when he’s fighting. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything like it before in his life. Faintly, he’s thinking to himself that he should probably get to fighting again, but he just wants to take a few more pictures. 

“Prompto! Wake up!” Prompto turns his head to Gladio, only to get hit across the face. He stumbles back, a gasp of pain falling from his lips. He holds his face. The spot Gladio hit is painful, but he doesn’t say anything, just nods and pulls out his gun to start fighting. By the end of the battle, his eye feels swollen, but he still doesn’t want to say anything and seem like he’s whining. 

After he helps set up camp, he smiles brightly. “I’m gonna take some shots of the river! It’s supposed to look really nice with the sun coming down over it!” Prompto’s voice is cheerful as he waves them goodbye and goes down to the bank. He kicks his boots off and puts his feet in the cold water and leans back on the rock. Prompto sighs softly and runs a hand through his hair, then grabs his phone and turns on the camera to use as a mirror. In the low light he can’t tell if his face is bruising. 

“Oops. I guess I deserved it though,” he whispers. He picks up his camera and takes a few shots of the sun reflecting on the water, then of the sunset itself. The colours are beautiful tonight, he notes. Oranges, pinks, reds, and even some purples spread out across the sky and dye the clouds a million colours. “Gods, I wish…” He doesn’t finish the sentence, not even sure himself what he wanted to say. He puts his hand in the water and lets it cool before holding it to his cheek. 

He hisses in pain, and pulls his hand away. Prompto refuses to head back until the sun has completely set. He takes a few pictures of the night sky and the moon on the river to justify him staying out so long, but it was mostly because if it is bruising, he doesn’t really want his companions to notice, at least not yet. He knows that there’s not much he can do to hide it in the morning, but for tonight he wants things to be normal. 

Prompto curls up against his chocobo by the fire, basking in the heat and pushing his food around his plate. He listens to the others conversing, confused when Ignis sits down beside him. “Hiya, Ignis. What’s up?” he asks, shoving a few bites in his mouth. 

“Nothing. I was just concerned as to why you aren’t eating. Is it not to your liking?” Ignis pushes his glasses up and faces Prompto. Prompto chuckles softly and finishes everything he has left in a few bites. 

“That’s not it, and you know it. It’s good as always.” Prompto stands up and cleans his plate off, not wanting to make Ignis do the extra work. “I think I’m just gonna hit the sack. I’m tired tonight.” He stretches his arms over his head as he says this, then kicks off his boots and crawls into the tent. He closes the flap behind him to keep the bugs out and curls up in his sleeping bag, flipping through the pictures on his camera silently. 

For a few moments, the only noise is the crackling of the fire, but then the conversation comes back. Just as Prompto is about to drift off, he hears his name being mentioned and wakes back up, tipping his head to listen better. 

“Is it just me, or was Prompto acting really weird tonight?” Noctis’ voice. Prompto sighs quietly. He had been trying to hide it, though apparently he had done quite poorly. 

“No, I noticed too. Ever since the battle earlier. Did something happen? He was staring at you the whole time, did you say something to him?” 

“I haven’t gotten to talk to him since before the battle. The only one who spoke to him was you, Gladio. Did you say something to upset him?” 

“Not that I know of! I just told him to get back into the battle. Like I said, he stared at you the whole time. Acting like that could get someone killed.” Gladio sounds irritated. 

“Yeah, well, I’ll talk to him later, then.” 

Tears are dripping slowly down his cheeks. He feels bad for leaving his friends in the dark like this. The zipper on the tent opens, so he closes his eyes tightly and pretends to be asleep. Someone presses up behind him, and he instantly recognizes the cologne Noctis uses when they don’t get to bathe. Arms wrap gently around his middle and pull him close. 

Prompto turns in his arms and buries his face in Noctis’ chest, crying softly. Noctis gasps in surprise, then gently starts to stroke his hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear to try to calm him. They stay like that until Prompto drifts to sleep, and relaxes in Noctis’ grasp. If anything, Noctis is more worried about him now. He looks down at him, but can only make out wisps of light blond hair in the darkness. He sighs and kisses his forehead before drifting to sleep beside him. 

The next morning Prompto crawls out of the tent even before Gladio. He changes into shorts and a loose tank top before starting out on a jog. He stops after he gets pretty far away and looks at himself in his phone camera, wincing when he sees the bruise. His eye is nearly swollen shut. Of course he knew it would be a bruise, but he didn’t know how bad. Prompto doesn’t want to go back to camp and he doesn’t want to face his friends. 

Eventually he heads back, with the sun well in the sky. He holds up his arm to block the light and sighs softly. He smiles weakly at Noctis when he runs up to him. “Sorry! I was just out on a run,” he explains, looking down. Noctis makes him look up again and tilts his head. 

“What happened to your face?” 

“I dunno… It’s been hurting since the fight yesterday, maybe I got hit. I don’t remember,” he lies, though he can tell Noctis doesn’t believe him. Gladio’s eyes are wide where he stands on the other side of the camp. 

“You… You didn’t tell me I actually hurt you yesterday! You stumbled, I thought you were being dramatic! You’re a dramatic person!” 

“I didn’t want you to feel bad! And I didn’t realize it would bruise.” Tears are welling into Prompto’s eyes as he talks. Noctis hugs him tightly, hushing him gently. He strokes Prompto’s hair, but his glare pointed at Gladio is deadly. Prompto apologizes gently over and over again, but is hushed once more. 

“It’s okay. Lets put something on it to help it heal faster.” Noctis leads him over to the tent.


End file.
